The present invention relates to flow meters, and more particularly, relates to a selectively energizable flow meter system adapted to accurately meter the flow of pressurized fluid continuously delivered to the system as by means of a high pressure pump. During operation of the system the pressurized fluid passes through both a valve means and metering means incorporated in the system. When the system is de-energized, means is provided to adjust a movable valve element of the valve means so as to bypass the metering means and prevent harmful pressure build-up in the system due to the continuing functioning of the high pressure pump.